smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Empath And The Golden Magic Bird/Part 4
Sometime later, Smurfette and Sassette both came from the stadium, looking all tired out from the cheerleading they did during the football game. "Lazy lemmings, Smurfette, I didn't think cheersmurfing would be so exhausting a job to do for our fellow Smurfs," Sassette said. "I know, but it's worth our efforts, Sassette," Smurfette said. "The sooner we can smurf out of these uniforms and freshen up ourselves and smurf on some clean clothes to greet the Smurfs at the Harvest Feast with, the better." "I wonder what the other Smurflings have smurfed on this day with Tracker out in the forest," Sassette said. "We'll find out when we meet them," Smurfette said. She and Sassette then passed by Feathers' stable and stopped when they saw the golden pheasant. "Oh, what a beautiful bird that is. I wonder where it came from." "I've never seen a bird that has golden feathers before, Smurfette," Sassette said, also amazed at the sight. "Do you think this is some sort of special bird?" "Maybe it is, Sassette, but we'll never know," Smurfette said. "As a matter of fact, Smurfette, this happens to be a very rare Wishing Bird that Tracker and the Smurflings discovered out in the forest, Smurfette," Brainy said, overhearing the conversation between Smurfette and Sassette. "A Wishing Bird?" Smurfette said, sounding curious. "You mean it can grant me whatever thing I wish for?" "Uh, yeah, Smurfette," Clumsy replied. "You just smurf it some birdseed, make a wish, and it will smurf whatever it is you wish for." "Oh, I wouldn't mind smurfing it a try," Smurfette said. "Mind if I smurf it some birdseed?" "Oh no, just go right ahead, Smurfette," Brainy said. Smurfette picked up a handful of birdseed and gave it to the Wishing Bird, who then ate it up and afterward spread out its tail feathers and began to sing. "Musical mockingbirds, Smurfette, the Wishing Bird even sings to you," Sassette commented. "Oooh, it sounds so beautiful," Smurfette said. "Well, what I could wish for is a new pair of shoes with diamond studded inlays." "A new pair of shoes?" Sassette said. "But Smurfette, you already have plenty of pairs of shoes in your closet." "I know, Sassette, but let's see if I can...," Smurfette began to say when she felt her feet tingle with the sensation of something changing, and then she looked down and saw that she was wearing heels that had diamond studded inlays. "That's amazing, Smurfette," Sassette said, looking in awestruck wonder. "Oh, these are beautiful, and they're just the right size, too!" Smurfette said, sounding very ecstatic. "I wonder if I can smurf some more wishes from the Wishing Bird." "Papa Smurf left me in charge of the Wishing Bird, Smurfette, so only I can determine who would be allowed to smurf the Wishing Bird for any sort of wishes," Brainy said. "Uh, yeah, what Brainy said," Clumsy seconded. "Well, that figures," Smurfette said, sounding greatly disappointed. "I guess if I can't smurf anymore wishes with the bird now, at least could you allow Sassette to smurf whatever wish she wants to make?" "Why not, Smurfette?" Brainy said. "What kind of thing could a little Smurf like her wish for, anyway?" Sassette grabbed a handful of birdseed and fed it to the Wishing Bird. Again it spread out its tail feathers and sang a joyful song. "Well, my wish may seem silly, but I would wish Empath would be here right now to smurf me how much he truly loves me," Sassette said. "That's your wish?" Brainy said, sounding like the whole thing was ridiculous to him. "That's a very nice fantasy, Sassette, but I would think that such a thing is...," Smurfette began to say. Then suddenly Empath materialized out of nowhere and appeared right next to Sassette. "Oh, Sassette, you truly are the Smurfette of this smurf's dreams, even though we are years apart from each other," Empath said, kissing Sassette's forehead. Smurfette looked at Empath with a bit of disgust. "Empath!" she snapped. Empath looked briefly at Smurfette. "Oh, salutations, Smurfette," he said. "This smurf also thinks you're beautiful. But there's no female Smurf that I would rather smurf my life for than this ginger-haired young beauty." Sassette began to feel like the whole thing came off as a bit too creepy for her. "Okay, is there a way that I could make a wish to unsmurf this wish?" she asked. "Sorry, Sassette, but you and Smurfette already smurfed your wish for the day, so I would suggest you smurf on and let me and Clumsy be alone with our Wishing Bird," Brainy said. "Well, you and Empath be smurfy with each other," Clumsy said as he watched the three Smurfs depart from the stable. Smurfette looked at Sassette as if she had done the worst thing she could possibly do to her, while Sassette looked plenty embarrassed. "I'm sorry, Smurfette, I didn't expect the wish that I wished for to work this well," Sassette said. "I think we're going to need Papa Smurf's help with unsmurfing this wish, Sassette," Smurfette said. "I just don't think that this whole thing with you and Empath smurfing together like this is even appropriate." "Look, I know the two of us shouldn't smurf together like this because of our age differences and all," Sassette said. "I just can't help feeling jealous of you being with Empath because you're both adult Smurfs and I'm only a Smurfling." "I know you mean well, Sassette," Smurfette said. "I could only wish you were an adult Smurf right now so that you could be the right age to smurf a relationship with Empath." "I could only wish that myself, but I don't think that's ever going to...," Sassette began to say before she suddenly grew in size and appeared as an adult Smurf wearing a shirt and pink trousers. "Uh-oh, I think the Wishing Bird just granted me another wish." "Someone must have fed the Wishing Bird again," Smurfette said. "Now we need to smurf something with that bird or Smurfs are just going to have whatever they wish smurf true whether they want it or not." "But what do you want me to smurf with Empath now?" Sassette asked, as she felt him kissing up her left arm. Smurfette didn't know how to answer. "Try to keep him focused on the situation at hand, Sassette. That's all you need to do." "That's going to be easier smurfed than done," Sassette said, watching Smurfette walk off while trying to keep herself from Empath's advances. ----- Out in the forest, the two hunters were getting impatient waiting for the golden feather to actually do something that will lead them to the golden pheasant. "Uh, this thing is useless," the second hunter said. "We might as well cut our losses and quit searching for this elusive bird if there's no way that this magicked feather is going to..." "Wait a minute...I feel something," the first hunter said as he held onto the feather, which was now starting to glow brighter. It pulled itself out of his hand and rose into the air, beckoning the hunters to follow. "The magic feather...it's starting to move away from us!" the second hunter observed. "Then we must follow it to wherever it is taking us," the first hunter said. They quickly picked up their muskets and followed the feather as it floated in the air and led them through the forest. ----- Soon the football game was all over, and the Smurfs were carrying the members of Hefty's team high over their shoulders out of the stadium, shouting in triumph over the team's victory. "Another year, another victory," Hefty said. "Duncan's going to be smurfing in his sarsaparilla ale because his team lost to ours, Qubey." "They smurfed up a good fight on the field, Hefty," Qubey said. "It's too bad it was all for nothing, because you smurf the touch when it smurfs to football." "I just wish Smurfette was there to smurf me with a kiss when our team smurfed the winning score," Hefty said. "I would give anything to smurf the look on Empath's face if she ever kissed me the way she kisses that old star-face." "Yoo-hoo, Hefty," a familiar female voice called out. Hefty looked and saw that Smurfette was standing right in front of the crowd that was coming towards her, looking as if she was waiting specifically for him. "Hey, it's Smurfette!" Hefty called out. The crowd stopped and let Hefty down so he could go over to Smurfette. "Well, where were you at the end of the game? I was looking for you, but you didn't stay until the game was over." "I'm here now, Hefty, because I wanted to smurf you this," Smurfette said. The other Smurfs watched as Smurfette kissed Hefty full on the mouth. "Sacre bleu," Painter said, sounding very surprised. "Mademoiselle Smurfette is now kissing M'sieu Hefty the way she normally kisses M'sieu Empath." "I could only wonder what would smurf this kind of thing upon her all of a sudden," Poet said, looking at the scene with curiosity. Hefty looked amazed, as if he didn't expect that coming from Smurfette. "This is surely a surprise, Smurfette, not that I didn't enjoy it," he said. "What happened to your feelings toward Empath?" "Huh?" Smurfette said, as if she just realized what she had done at that moment. "What in Smurf's name was I doing? One moment I was walking off from Empath and Sassette, and the next moment I'm here kissing Hefty." Then she had another revelation. "That must be the Wishing Bird granting another wish again." "A Wishing Bird?" Hefty said, sounding puzzled. "Okay, Smurfette, just what was going on here while we were playing football?" "That's what happened, Hefty," Smurfette said. "Tracker and the Smurflings brought home a Wishing Bird that's able to grant wishes whenever it's being fed and it sings a happy song. I'm sorry if I disappointed you." "Don't worry about it, Smurfette," Hefty said. "I'm sure we can get this mess smurfened out with Papa Smurf's help." ----- At Feathers' stable, Brainy and Clumsy continued to watch over the Wishing Bird, with Clumsy continually feeding it birdseed, which made the bird so happy that it kept singing its song over and over. "Gosh, Brainy, keeping this bird alive and happy is really fun, don't you think?" Clumsy asked, sounding giddy with excitement. "I suppose that it is, Brainy, but really, what's the point in having a Wishing Bird if you can't take advantage of what that bird does with your wishes?" Brainy said. "I thought you liked being in charge of the Wishing Bird, Brainy," Clumsy said. "I do, Clumsy, I do," Brainy said. "But having to be in charge of such a bird does have its responsibilities, like with the Great Book of Answers that I have found in Papa Smurf's laboratory some years ago. Having to keep it fed all the time and yet making sure nobody inadvertently starts making wishes is really difficult. Who knows what kind of wishes Smurfs would be making right now?" "You mean, somebody could just voice a wish without meaning to and it suddenly smurfs true?" Clumsy asked. "That's exactly my point, Clumsy," Brainy answered. "But that makes me wonder, what are we supposed to do to keep other Smurfs from smurfing those kind of wishes?" "Gee, I don't know, Brainy," Clumsy said. "Brainy! Clumsy! Whatever you do, get the Smurfs to stop making wishes!" Tapper called out as he was racing toward the stable to talk to them. "What do you mean, Tapper?" Brainy asked. "That's what we've been smurfing all day. We just feed the bird and yet no Smurf has been smurfing near here to smurf any sort of wish." "Yeah, like Brainy said," Clumsy seconded. "I have been sensing in my spirit that we are attracting strangers to this village with our wishes, my friends," Tapper said. "It would be best if you stopped smurfing the bird any more birdseed for the time being." "Oh really?" Brainy said, sounding unconvinced. "Well, I wish that those strangers would just smurf up here so we can smurf care of them for good." "Uh, Brainy, maybe you shouldn't have said that, because...," Clumsy said. "Because of what, Clumsy?" Brainy snapped. "Ah, the golden feather has led us to this strange place," they heard a human voice say. "Rather small houses and people," a second human voice said. "What shall we do with them?" "Just ignore them unless they try to attack us," the first human voice said. "We're only here for the bird, that's all." "Uh, because your wish just came true, Brainy," Clumsy said in a frightened voice. Brainy gulped, realizing that he just put his village in danger. "EMPATH! PAPA SMURF! HELP!" he cried out as both he and Clumsy ran away. Tapper just stood and watched as the two humans came close to Feathers' stable, where they saw the Wishing Bird. "There it is!" one of them shouted. "That little one should tell us something about the bird," another said, seeing Tapper close by. He grabbed Tapper and raised him up to his face. "You, little blue man! Tell us how we can use this bird!" "I will tell you nothing, my human friend," Tapper boldly stated. "Speak, or I will squeeze the life out of you!" the human threatened, tightening his grip Tapper groaned in pain as he felt the tightening grip of his captor. "I will...gladly...smurf my life...for this bird...if that's...what it...takes...," he managed to say. "Here is a pile of birdseed," the other human said, noticing it nearby. "Feed it to the bird," the first human said. "Maybe we can find out for ourselves what this bird does." The other human picked up a small handful of seed and fed it to the bird. The bird immediately spread out its tail feathers and began to sing joyfully, but then the other human immediately grabbed it. Brainy and Clumsy watched from the safety of another house. "Gosh, how are we going to help Tapper?" Clumsy asked fearfully. "I don't know, Clumsy," Brainy answered. "I just wish those humans would smurf back to wherever it is they smurfed from." And then immediately afterward, the two humans vanished along with Tapper and the Wishing Bird. "Oh no!" Brainy cried out. "They've taken the Wishing Bird with them." "And Tapper's gone with them too," Clumsy added. Soon Papa Smurf came on the scene with Empath, Polaris, and Duncan McSmurf. "Brainy, what's smurfing on here?" he asked. "Where's the Wishing Bird? And where's Tapper?" "It's my fault, Papa Smurf," Brainy said. "I made a wish for those humans to be here so that we can take care of them, and they suddenly appeared and have taken the Wishing Bird and Tapper, and I wished them away, and now they're gone." "Michty me, how could you laddies smurf such a thing?" Duncan asked, sounding very angry. "Calm down, Duncan, and let me handle this," Papa Smurf said. "Brainy, you said that you wished these humans into our village and then you wished them away. Did they tell you where they smurfed from?" "No, Papa Smurf, I don't remember then smurfing anything about where they smurfed from," Brainy answered. "Well, unless we have some sort of evidence, we wouldn't be able to know just where it is that these humans have gone with Tapper or the Wishing Bird," Papa Smurf said, stroking his beard in wonder. "Papa Smurf, this smurf is sensing some sort of magic spell on this golden feather that this smurf has found," Empath said, picking it up and showing it to Papa Smurf. "A magic spell?" Papa Smurf said. "Can you determine where that spell smurfed from?" "This smurf cannot trace its origin, Papa Smurf," Empath responded. "However, this smurf can sense a particular evil presence in this spell, like a form of dark magic." "Dark magic?" Polaris asked, sounding curious. "Like who among the humans or other species of beings would be using this 'dark magic' on this feather?" Empath closed his eyes to get a better sense. "It's human in origin, Polaris. This smurf can sense it's the same human that the Smurfs have encountered years ago when Flowerbell first came into the village." "You mean...Lord Balthazar?" Papa Smurf asked, realizing for himself. "It figures that an evil sort like him would be behind this smurfnapping a magical bird with this evil spell," Duncan said. "We've got to find some way to smurf Tapper and that peacock out of his hands." "I agree, Duncan," Papa Smurf said. "Empath, you take Duncan and Polaris with you to Lord Balthazar's castle at once, but be careful once you get there. That human has so many tricks up his smurf, you would have no idea what he might smurf with any of you." "We will do our best, Papa Smurf," Polaris said, nodding with acknowledgement. "There's just one thing this smurf must do before we go anywhere," Empath said. He quickly raced to where he found Sassette standing among the boy Smurflings, still as an adult Smurf. "This is in case this smurf never comes back," he said as he took Sassette in his arms and kissed her on the mouth. Nat, Snappy, and Slouchy just stood there and watched the kiss without saying anything, feeling a bit shocked. Then Empath quickly ran off and left Sassette standing there with the Smurflings, also without anything to say. Finally, Sassette said, "I can't believe it. Empath just kissed me." Smurf to Part 5 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Empath And The Golden Magic Bird chapters